I'm Uzumaki Aiko
by Hjort
Summary: Aiko has a completly normal life with her mother in a small village. But she dreams about being a ninja, and have an exciting life, but unknowly to her, her biggest hero, Rokudaime, is her father... And one day, she's thrown into the cirkus of Shinobi'...
1. Once upon a time

**This is my first story, and I'm norwegian, so please go easy on me, no flames...ok? And this chapter is just a prologue thing...**

* * *

"_Once upon a time there were a great ninja village hidden in the leaves, it's name was Konohagakure no Sato. The village was like every other villages, it got a academy were the children studied, and shops, restaurants, inns, a hospital and a Hokage tower. Yes, the village were ordinary if you think of it in that way, but don't forget, the children at the academy studied to be ninja's, killers, a tool for the village._

_But for thirty__ years ago, Konoha were a attacked by the greatest demon of the bijuu's, Kyuubi no Yoko. The ninja's fought with everything they had, but they were nothing compared to Kyuubi's powers, so they got crushed under big trees falling on them or by one of the Kyuubi's tails. But at the very moment everything looked dark a blond man appeared right in front of them in a yellow flash."_

"Yondaime!" she gasped excitedly and grabbed the sheets pulled it up her face. "Don't interrupt me!" her mother whined and continued.

" _And then, Yondaime used a seal, and sealed the Kyuubi into his own, and new born son, Naruto. The village and villagers were now saved, but Yondaime sacrificed himself, doing it, and he died. But Konoha was also destroyed, and they had to rebuild it from the ground._

_But as the year passed and things settled back to normal, Naruto grew older, but he grew in hate from the villagers that abandoned him. But the current Hokage at that time was the first to acknowledge him, and inspired the 12year old Naruto to become Hokage. But after many tears, blood shred and betrayal Naruto accepted training with one of the legendary Sannin's, Jiraiya, that also were the sensei of the fourth._

_And after two and half years they came back to Konoha, and he met his friends, saved the Kazekage from death, and dealing with Akatsuki. But he had to face his long time friend and rival again too."_

"Uchiha Sasuke." Aiko said with a big grin on her face. "What did I say about stop interrupting me?" she moaned and kept talking.

"_Yes, Sasuke. But after they failed two times, they finally succeed in getting the stubborn Uchiha back. And five years later, the Godaime got tired and gave the baton to Naruto, and he achieved his goal, surpassing every Hokage's before him and he became the greatest of them all, Rokudaime." _She said dreaming.

"He's the best okaasan! Ninja's so cool, I want to be one too! Just like the Rokudaime, believe it!" she squealed in joy, jacking back and forth in her bed.

"Right," Mai grimaced, "but now, you're going to sleep, little lady…" she chuckled. Aiko pouted and turned her back at her, "I don't want to! And don't call me little lady!" she growled. Mai rolled her eyes at her, "If you're not gonna sleep, you can at least cleaning the dishes, and your room." She said smirking.

Aiko looked at her big eyed. "NO WAY IN HELL!" she said defensive, and laid back in bed. "That's what I thought. Konbanwa, Aiko-chan…" Aiko mumbled 'konbanwa to you too', and drifted asleep.

Mai waited to Aiko were in safe sleep, before she turned herself to the darkest corner of the room. "How long have you been here?" she asked the dark, but suddenly she could feel to strong arms embracing her.

"Long enough to know, she's more like my old self, then I like." The male voice said smirking and kissed her head. She turned herself and gave the man a big hug.

"I've missed you,- Naruto."

"Me too…"

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it!


	2. Bad day

**Okay, here's another chapter... Please review!**

* * *

Mai woke up when positioning herself, and her arm fell to the side. The place where cold and empty, she sighed and thought, 'He have already left…'

Not wanting to get up, turned around and watched the ticking clock. Her forest green eyes widened in shock, "What the fuck?! It's already noon!" she yelled to herself and she jumped out of bed, not caring to take her yukata on.

She shove open the sliding door into Aiko's bedroom, and got greeted by heavy snores. Aiko's foot hanged over the edge and her mouth wide open, and a bubble in her nose.

Mai sweat dropped at the scene, but shook it off.

"WAKE UP! IT'S NOON!" she yelled at top of her lungs. Aiko woke up horrified and in panic.

"Okaasan, do you have to yell? And what's the thing about, already noon?" she asked. Mai nodded to her clock and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Aiko back.

Aiko on the other hand turned to her clock.

"**NANI!!!!"**

Mai chuckled to herself, while making the breakfast. She could just imagine Aiko's face. She sat the meal on the table.

"OKAASAN!!!" yelled Aiko bursting into the room, still in her pajamas. "What the fuck happen?! You never late!" Aiko said frustrated, and knelt on the pillow.

"Watch your language! And I was late in bed, because I saw a great movie last night." her mother defended. Aiko arched a brow, and tried to say 'whatever' but came out 'whasjeva'.

_'Why did I have to ge__t such a load mouthed girl?'_ Mai thought with a sigh. "Anou, okaasan?" Aiko started. "Hm?" she replayed. "Why can't I get ramen for breakfast? It's so much better this." she asked but regretted immediately, and mentally count, _'Ichi, nin, san...'_

"NO! You eat it too much! If you're not gonna stop eating ramen at what you usually do, you gonna end up fat! And no boys will like you and marry you!" she said with a frown.

"What if I don't care about becoming fat, it's not like I want to marry someone when I get older anyway... And I don't care about being cute, pretty, beautiful and attractive or whatever..." she said in a matter of factly.

"So you're not gonna have a husband and children?"

"I've had enough about this conversation already!" Aiko yelled and rose to her feet, kicking the table over in the progress.

She run out of the room as fast as she could, hearing her mother yell at her, but not caring. Well out the little house they shared, she went over to her little pool, hidden in the bushes. This was the only peaceful place for her, and it was only hers, no one knew about it. Her friends knew she had such a place, but not the location, not that they cared either.

In the pool there were lots of frogs. She loved frogs, they always made her smile, when her days were gray. One of the frogs in the pool were orange and had strange markings on its body, and he suddenly jumped onto her lap, and looked at her with big yellow eyes, and she looked back.

"Konnichiwa, Aiko-sama!" the frog suddenly said. _'What?! Did the frog just greeted me? Or do I just imagining things? Or maybe I gro-'_ her thoughts got interrupted by the frog. "You okay?" the frog asked her.

She was going insane. That was her answer. Frogs can't talk, even an idiot knew that, including herself.

"I'm fine as I can be hearing a frog talking to me, and refe-" she stopped hearing two familiar voices calling her name. "I have to go, frog-?" she said as she rose to her feet. "Gamakichi. And I'm not a frog, I'm a toad." he explained.

------

"Oh, where is she? Mai-san said she ran out,- again..." a girl with platina blond hair and hazel eyes said. The other one, a boy with orange hair and brown eyes replayed with a 'hm'.

"Do you even listen to me!" the girl yelled at him and hit him the head. "ITAI! You don't need to be violent" the boy cried rubbing his sore head. The girl mumbled 'whatever' and started yelling again, "AIKO!!!"

"I'm here!" said a voice from one of the bushes. They stopped dead in their tracks and turned around to see a panting girl with blond and spiky hair and clear blue eyes. "Sor-so-sorry... Sorry I'm late..." she said trough pants.

They just looked funny at her, and the platina blond girl started laughing herself to death. The boy just stood there blushing. Aiko got fed up with their stares.

"What's funny?" she asked frowning. "With all respect Aiko-chan, but why are you in pajama in the middle of the forest?" the boy explained.

She looked down on herself, to found a great new discovery. She was still in her light blue frog pajama...

"Oh, well that... Ehm, you see, I was fed up with style, so I changed it." she said slightly embarrassed. Too bad, they didn't buy it.

"So what are we gonna do now?" the platina blond said changing the subject. Aiko looked funny at her, "Well Yumi, what about we imagine tha-" "We're so not gonna play ninja's AGAIN! We do it all the time..." Yumi, the other girl complained. Aiko thought for a second, "Well what about p-" "We can dress each other up, and have a tea party!" Yumi said excited. Ebi, the boy looked at her with fear in his eyes, and a image of him in a pink dress flowed in his mind.

"No. Seriously, Aiko-chan always has the best ideas, so we let her decide." he said and blushed. Aiko smirked. She won.

"What about we do a prank or two on old Miako, or paint someone's houses purple!" she said smiling like an idiot.

"That's the reason we're always with you! You're so fun be with!" Yumi stated. Ebi nodded his head and headed towards old Miako's house, and the two girls followed.

Soon after the trio started on the way to her house, Ebi noticed an orange toad, following to no end. He shrugged it off, but when the toad didn't stop following them he got worried.

"Anou... Girls? Have you two noticed that is a toad following us. And I've noticed it many times before."

'Orange toad? That can't be?' Aiko thought.

"You're such an idiot Ebi! Why should a orange toad follow us, like it was no tomorrow?" Yumi said with a stern voice. He shrugged.

"Anou... I've seen that toad before." she said in a distant tone. They looked at her big eyed. "You've seen that toad before?" Yumi asked surprised. She simply nodded.

"And it tal-" she stopped herself. She couldn't tell them that an orange toad, talked to her. They would think she was crazy. Or maybe she was?

"Well, we just keep on, before she gets home from her daughter." Aiko said while walking. They shrugged and ran after her.

--Sunagakure--

_'I hate paperwork, it´s so depressing'_ a red haired man thought with a sigh. But suddenly the door cracked open and revealed a teenage girl.

"Kazekage-sama? Your wife is here, and she wants to talk to you." she said and walked out and a older woman came in. She had short sand brown hair and green eyes.

"Gaara, I have something important to discuss with you." she said while sitting on his desk. "What is it woman?" she arched a eyebrow.

"Your son, Ookami..."


	3. The village hidden in the Sand

**This chapter is a bit sad... And Gaara, a complete asshole... No offense, I like him! He's one of my favorite characters, but for an unknown reason, he always ends up like an asshole in my fics...T.T**

**Please review!**

* * *

A little red haired boy walked up the sandy road to his home. He opened the door to see it empty.

"Tadaima" he said to himself, and entered the large mansion.

The academy was finished for the day, and he threw himself onto the sofa, and almost fell asleep, when a tall figure stood in front f him.

"Ookami? You awake? If you want to, we can train now." the figure said. The boy nodded his head. "Hai, I would like too, Kankurou-ojiisan." Kankurou gave Ookami a hug and held him to his chest. "We don't need to go right away, you can tell me how the day went. So how was the academy?" Kankurou asked, while he saw the spirit in the boys eyes fade.

_'Nice Kankurou, you hit a emotional spot.'_ he thought to himself, _'And sometimes, he reminds so much about Gaara when he was a boy, that it almost freaks me out...'_

And suddenly Ookami spoke, interrupting Kankurou's thoughts, "I don't like the academy, because everyone looks at me, smiles their fake smiles, and whispers when they think I'm not listening. I feel like I'm some kinda freak, or a demon, even.

And today, we got an exercise, to write about the Kazekage's. And it felt awkward writing about otousan. And I hate otousan, I really do, and sometimes, I wish he just died, and burned in hell!" Ookami yelled and sobbed against Kankuou's chest, making his sweater wet.

"Hate is a strong word Ookami, and why do you hate him? Because he doesn't spend some time with you? But Ookami, you know he is the Kazekage, and he is a busy man. He have a lot to deal with, you know." Kankurou said, trying to comfort the crying boy.

"I do know that, it's just," he sobbed, "- I sometimes feel like he doesn't love me, and ignores me. And that he thinks I'm weak, and not worthy to be his child, his son..."

"You know it's not true! He loves you, and of course you're worthy to be his son, you're Sabaku no Ookami, after all." Kankurou said with a smile, and wiped a tear from Ookami's eye.

"And do you know what helps, when you feel down?" The boy shook his head no. "Training." Kankurou rose from the sofa with the boy still in his arms.

"Go get Sasori, and we go out, ne?" Ookami looked at him with big innocent eyes, that narrowed in a bright smile. "Arigatou, Kankurou-ojiisan!" he said and hugged the adult.

"No problem."

----

"It's about your son, Ookami." she said.

"What about him?" Gaara said staring at her, almost burning a hole in her. She sighed, _'He really do not want to talk about it'_ she thought and crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"So spend a little more time with him, and show him you care!" she yelled at him. His eyes became darker and she knew she'd hit a sensitive spot.

"I'm the Kazekage, I've a lot of work to do, and you know I'm a busy man, and it's not an easy task keeping the village and villagers safe from every danger that may pass the wall. And if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be alive, so he should be grateful!" Gaara growled.

Her eyes shot daggers at him, "Do you have to act like an asshole?"

"Too bad you married an asshole!" she 'hmph'ed' and rose to her feet and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

He lost his temper and threw his desk at the wall, that smashed into pieces and scattered all over the floor. If he still had the Shukaku, he would probably be free by now and go on a rampage, and then destroy the village, but to the villagers relief, he didn't have the demon anymore.

Gaara calmed himself down, and looked at his "desk", that no longer were a desk, and the tall pile of papers and documents, ready to signed.

He did a mental note, _'get a new desk, and be finished with the papers at the end of the day.'_

"I think I got a headache, kuso..." he said out load.


	4. Hidden music

**I hope you like this story, and if you want to see my drawings for this story it's on deviant art...**

* * *

--Konohagakure--

Naruto was having a great moment watching the village, _**his**_ village from _**his**_ office window. He saw the children play tag, and soccer, the busy main street where the older villages shopped, catching up with friends and gossiped. He really loved his village, specially on a beautiful summer day like this, with the most beautiful sunset he have ever seen in his life.

He shifted in the big and comfy chair and looked up at the pictures of the previous Hokage's, yondaime in particular. Naruto moved his arm up to the pictures and his open hand to his face, and then he made his hand into a fist and said, "Watch me!" His arm fell to his thigh, as his gaze fell on his own face. He grimaced. God, he hated that picture of himself. He looked so dead serious, it could even compete with the infamous Uchiha death glare.

"Too think I'm thirty, got a wife and a daughter, make me feel old. But I feel like I'm still fifteen. And when did I start talking to myself?" he asked himself, and shook his head. Fresh air and a mission was sore needed. He felt so restless, being inside his four walls all the time.

Naruto suddenly heard footsteps outside the door, but he didn't turn to see who it was, he already knew.

"Sakura."

"Naruto, what are you doing here, locked up in your office? It's such a lovely day." she said walking over to him. He still had his eyes on the village as he replied, "I'm watching the village."

She sighed, as an idea formed in her head, _'I could take him to the park, with Obito and Rin, Sasuke if he wants too. Well, he wouldn't mind.'_

Sakura moved right in front of him, blocking his view. She smiled saying, "You know, as a medic, I demand you to be with me and the kids, maybe Sasuke if he wants too. to the park. You need fresh air." her voice was stern, but still held a cheery tone. He held up his hands, to show he surrendered.

She seductively swayed her hips, as she walked to the door, "Come on, Naruto-kun..." she said teasing. Naruto laughed at her and said with a grin, "You should be happy, that Sasuke-teme is not here."

"Well, he's not, and besides, he couldn't do anything, I'm his equal after all." she smiled sweet and walked out the door, with Naruto right behind her.

Fifteen minutes later, the three new legendary Sannins walked to the park, with Sasuke's and Sakura's kids. The stubborn 5year old boy Obito, and the sweet and innocent 3year old girl Rin.

Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets not caring about what his children did and Naruto walked a bit behind the other two, not wanting to interfere with the happy family.

They almost reached the park when a herd with young girls stood there gossiping. Suddenly one of them with blond hair and glasses spotted Obito and squealed. The confident young Uchiha suddenly panicked and started running for his life. The other girls saw him and ran after him screaming, "OBITO-KUN!!!"

Naruto laughed his ass off and rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Oi, Sasuke. your son is just like you, when you were younger!" Sasuke grimaced, "Off course, he's an Uchiha." Naruto rolled his eyes and mumbled, "right..." Sakura chuckled.

Finally at the park, and poor Obito still had to run and hide from the girls. They found a bench and sat down. Sasuke was glaring at the girls, that felt like forever and Naruto got irritated.

"Sasuke, can't you do something else? And if you want the best for Obito, you could at least try to help him." Naruto said matter of factly.

"He can solve his own problems. I did when I was on his age."

"But that may take years..." Naruto sweat dropped. Sakura sighed at her husband and friend.

After a while the girls didn't stop chasing Obito and he was now tired, and Naruto was really annoyed. So he rose and walked right in front of them, so the herd had to stop.

"Can you quite it? It's really annoying, and it is other kids in this park than you, so YOU have to be respectful towards them and the other villagers. Understood?"

The girls nodded afraid and ran off. Naruto grinned. Being Hokage had its plus. Obito looked stunned at the tall blond man, "Wow, that was awesome! You just walked right in front of them and told them to leave me alone! You're so cool Naruto-ojiisama!"

"No problem. But I also did it for myself, they were on my nerves." he mumbled sitting down on the bench again. He looked over at Rin that was playing with her little doll in her mother's lap. Her hair was light salmon, and Rin's eyes was a bright turquoise. She didn't look like her older brother at all, his hair were raven, and eyes were dark gray, just like his fathers.

"Well I have to go. As a Hokage, I have a lot of work to do, but it was a nice break."

"yeah, and you should do it more often." Sakura said. Naruto nodded, "I know, but in three days I'm off to Suna." That made Sasuke look up in interest.

"Suna? What-"

"It's none of your concern Sasuke, it's personal and business."

"Both? It's that possibl-" bit before Sasuke could finish, Naruto was already gone in the wind. He looked over to Sakura that just simply shrugged.

Naruto were back in his office, and he found a piece of paper and a paint brush. After finishing the letter, he gave it to the fastest hawk he had, and went back in.

"Maybe I should wait to tomorrow? No scratch that, I'm leaving now." he said taking down his coat from the hook.

--In Mai and Aiko's house--

It was late evening, and Aiko slept in her bed and Aiko was in the living room reading. And suddenly a hawk stormed through the living room and a letter floated down on Mai's lap. She turned to see were the hawk was, but as she thought, it was gone.

She looked at the envelope, and she already knew who it was, but didn't want to open it either, afraid for what to come. But with shaking fingers she managed to open it, and read.

_"As you're reading this, I'm already in my way to Suna. And tomorrow, you have to leave, and UNNOTICED! _

_No one have to know, you two are leaving, and where. It's important._

_Love your husband "_


	5. The nightmare, and the long time friend

Sorry for the long wait... But I've been extremely busy with exam and all. And if you're interested, here's the link to my profile at deviantart. http://midoriheiwa. yeah, Naruto is married to an OC, because I couldn't pair him with some of the orignal girls, 'cause that didn't fit to the story, so if you don't like that, too bad for you...-- And one other thing, I can't write action, so don't get mad if the english is bad and all...OO

I love Shikamaru!!! 3 grins ehm...nevermind, to the story... . 

* * *

Aiko slept restless and rolled over and back, over and over again and sweated. She frowned and her face could tell she was in pain. She had a nightmare. A horrible nightmare.

--

_"Aiko-sama! Why? Why are you doing this? What about your village, your mother and father? If you love them, why are you doing this,... Why? That's all I wanna know..." She looked at him with disgust, and spat on his face._

_"You're disgusting me. You're just a little weak pathetic rat like everybody else. So why should I spare you?" She sat down on her knees, smirking, "I really do not care if you're the "famous" Iruka-sensei, that thought my father and tried to teach me the same. And the thing about my family,... I have NO family..." she whispered the last slowly into his ear. Her mother stood ten meters away from the scene watching with horrified eyes. Naruto stood beside her. _

_The blond teenage girl rose to her feet and looked over to her parents. She shoved back blond hair that fell down in her eyes, while saying, "It's sure have been a long time hasn't it?" she chuckled, "Yeah, who would have thought killing people is so fun? Watching they scream in pain, fear in their eyes, and praying for their poor lives and seeing the soul leave their body. That's what a shinobi do."_

_"STOP IT!!!__ You can't say something like that,... Aiko-chan. please stop it! I love you, your father loves you, everyone, so why doing this? I thought you were my daughter, but the one standing in front of me, is not her. She would never have done anything like this." Mai said through heavy sobs. Aiko's face were expressionless, and her eyes were cold. "The daughter you knew died long ago, she was weak. And I'm not your daughter, and I never were. I'll kill you."_

_Other shinobis appeared behind Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and everyone else. Their gaze fell on her and then on Iruka and the dead corpses. "Anou... Naruto-sama what are we gonna do?" asked Sakura, still to shocked to move her body._

_Naruto frowned, "I have to kill her if I have to... My own daughter. My own flesh and blood." His eyes held no tears, even though Mai were crying her heart out, he hesitated, "From now on, she's a S-classes nukenin."_

_"Ooo, I'm honored Otousan. I never thought you had heart to say something that harsh. But why did you do it? I'm your little girl..." she said with a sweet voice and big puppy eyes._

_"My little girl would never abandoned her village, friends and escape from her existence." Her eyes narrowed, she didn't get the answer she expected. "Fine with me, I'm gonna kill you all and destroy the village anyway." she said devilishly._

_And suddenly chakra was forming into a ball in her palm, and then a giant shuriken._

_Kakashi's eyes widened, "This is bad! Everyone back off!" Sakura nodded, "Yeah we know..." _

_Then chakra was molded into a ball and a giant shuriken in Naruto's palm. He sighed, "I really do not want to do this..." He looked over to Hinata, "Hinata, take Mai with you and run as fast as you can to the Hokage tower, and report to Gaara and Shikamaru immediately, and ask for back up. I fear they didn't send her alone."_

_Hinata took Mai and leaved without hesitation._

_"Why are you just standing there? You afraid of me, and my strength?-" "No, an opening..." he replied. She growled rushing forward but stopped when she felt something grab one of her legs._

_"Please...do-..do'nt,...do...it..." Iruka said coughing up blood. "I forgot finishing him off..." she mumbled. Naruto seeing the opening ran forward in an incredible speed. She tried to block his arm with the rasengan and hit him with hers, but failed. Instead she got kicked in the gut with his knee. And out of sudden she felt an intense pain through her whole body. She wanted to scream but nothing came out._

_"SHURIKEN RASENGAN!!!" Naruto yelled. Her eyes widened and locked on his. He closed his eyes not wanting to look into hers._

_"Otousan... Gomen nasai..." she whispered in a husky voice._

_"Die in peace, Uzumaki Aiko..."_

_And with that she felt the pain got stronger and her body felt like it burned._

--

**"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** she screamed rolling on the floor.

Mai stormed in the door to see Aiko laying on her bedroom floor in great pain.

"WHAT IS IT?!" she asked in shock, and went down to help her. Aiko calmed. "I had a nightmare..." she said, now crying.

"Well it's morning, and if I make you some ramen, would you be happy and smile?" Mai asked while trying to cheer her up. Aiko simply nodded, "Maybe..."

Aiko sat with the table not eating her bowl of ramen, just stared at it, and then Mai got worried.

'She's not eating ramen, something is wrong. She has to be sick, or perhaps it is the nightmare... And, I have to tell her about us to Suna.' Mai thought sadly. 'But maybe it will cheer her up!'

"You know the ninja village Suna, right." Aiko nodded, not really listening.

"Would you like to travel there? You and me?"

"I had a dream about me, you and many people I don't know, but I've heard their names. I was older, and you were there with Naruto, Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi... About everyone you told me about in your stories.

And I tried to hurt Iruka, and I said a lot of bad things to you, and I even said I wanted to kill you! And you wanted me to stop talking, but I didn't, and you started crying, and Naruto said I was a S-classed nukenin." she paused, "He also said I was his daughter, and I said he was my father, but he had to kill me if he had to. And then I did a jutsu I recognize as the shuriken rasengan, the rokudaime's jutsu. I tried to kill him but he came for me too, and then I felt a pain I can't even describe, and then I woke up." she cried.

Mai gasped and moved over to her, comforting her. 'She had a dream about him being her father... She should only know that it's true.' she thought kissing her head.

"Were gonna leave soon, so pack your MOST IMPORTANT belongings, ok?" Aiko nodded. "Good, then go."

Aiko rose and quietly left the kitchen. Mai looked after her, but stared out the window when she was gone.

'I hope you know what you're doing Naruto...' she thought.

--Sunagakure--

He was the only one that could make it to Suna from Konoha within a day. The other one three days. He gazed the tall rock wall fifty meters in front of him.

The two ninja's that guarded the entrance to Suna, walked up to him.

"Who are you and what's your business here in Suna?" one of them said. Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm the Hokage." The guards stared at each other for a moment before they started laughing.

"Yeah right! The Hokage, and I'm the Kazekage..." Naruto knew when he was offended. "You know, I could just stand here and watch two idiots laugh their ass off all day..."

"Maybe we should use an security test on him?" one of them asked the other, that nodded, "Yeah, we should. What about; You give us your pass, so maybe we slip you through." Naruto mentally growled and mumbled, "What about I give you two nutskulls some piece of my mind, and then we should see who was the last laughing..." Naruto fished up a document from one of the pockets in the jounin vest.

They read it and looked at him, "Eh, sorry for that Hokage-sama..." the oldest of them said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "So, whatever..." Naruto said to himself.

After some minutes walking from the gate he reached the village and the main street. It was busy as always, but he got through the crowd. He wanted to walk slowly, not rush with everything, and just enjoy the beautiful and (extremely) hot day in Suna.

Naruto smiled seeing a man with a pineapple hairstyle, and black ninja clothes. The other man saw him and ran over to the Hokage.

"Long time no see, ne, Naruto?" Shikamaru said.

"So, it's been a while...So how it's everything going?" Naruto asked with interest. Shikamaru shrugged, "The same old... Temari is making dinner, but she forgot to buy a spice, so she induced me to go shopping for her." he said sighing.

"You know women... But I didn't think Temari cooked?" Shikamaru shook his head, "You don't want to taste it either, unless you have a death wish... It tastes awful, but I'm too 'dad' to say anything."

"It was nice to chat, but I have to see Gaara it-"

"Just forget it, he is busy..." Shika said matter of factly.

"With? It's really important..." Shikamaru thought for a second, "I don't think it's a good idea, he's sleeping you know... He tired himself out, and the scariest woman in the world requested him to sleep. You can guess who did,-"

"Temari..."

"So, but if you want to you can eat, or at least come over to us." Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded, "I would love too."

After they ate, Temari said she was visiting Ami, and their kids was outside, leaving the men alone to themselves. Naruto sat in the big off-white coach, and Shikamaru sat in the opposite couch.

Shikamaru looked at him serious this time, almost business like.

"You know, I would love to talk about old times, and that stuff, but something tells me, that's your reason here is not for catching up with old friends." Naruto nodded, "And you wanted to talk to Gaara, and you said it was important. So what is it?" Shikamaru asked with a stern look on his face.

"True, I didn't came here for gossiping. I'm here for two reasons; 1) I have something important saying with the Kazekage, 2) Mai, and Aiko is on their way here as we speaking." Naruto explained counting with his fingers. Shikamaru nodded his head and he throw it back, "But still, it doesn't answer my question. And you know I'm the Kazekage's advisor. So tell me what is about."

Naruto turned to see if the windows were locked, and to his relief, they were.

"There is just three people knowing this, including me, and I have to tell it to someone I trust, and it's classified."

"So, you don't trust me...?" Shikamaru asked as his eyes tried to analyze Naruto. "I do trust you. But if you're gonna receive this knowledge, so don't say it to anyone. Not even Temari. Not yet." Shikamaru nodded in interest, this was what he hoped for.

"Then tell me, what's going on Naruto?"

* * *

Hope you liked it! and please review! 


	6. First meeting

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded sooner, but I've been so busy with exam, and it's summer so I haven't found the right time, but here's another chapter, and hopefuly, some of your questions will be answeard here.**

* * *

"Then tell me, what's going on Naruto?"

"I got some information about a new gang with S class nukenin. It's not Akatsuki two." Naruto answered. Shikamaru was taken aback but quickly composured.

"So, do this new gang have goal? And what is, and where do you get your information from?" Shikamaru asked resting one arm over the sofa.

Naruto did'nt know how much he wanted to tell the jounin, but he knew that Shikamaru would sense if he held back information, so it leaved him to no other options than telling the whole truth.

_'What does he think? I can't read his face...' _

Naruto crossed his arms and began, "It was a coincidence. For 11years ago, I was on a mission in the earth country, when I came over the gang. The group called themselves 'Shitakami', under god. And it's the same gang, but then, they were only 3people, now, they're over 100 from what I heard from Jiraiya."

Shikamaru arched a brow questionly, "Jiraiya?"

Naruto nodded. "He's my mole in all this. He helps me gather the information about them. And he's also the only one knowing about them beside myself and you. But they're a religious group that believes in Heiwa, but to get heiwa, they need Hakai."

"So they believe in world peace, but to get that they need destruction? Do they got any weaknesses or anything?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"They believes I'm the devil, and they so far fears me, but they also believes gods child was born ten years ago, from the core of all evilness. And that's Aiko."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "You mean they want her? We all thought you wanted her to be raised outside the village because you didn't want her to end up like Konohamaru." Naruto smiled, "Yeah, that was another reason but not the true."

He sighed heavily while massaging his temples, "I couldn't tell Mai the truth even if I wanted to, she would have freaked out."

_'True.'_ Shikamaru thought. "But there is one thing I don't understand... Why do you rush with this now? Does that means their more active." he paused, "I got it! That's the reason you want to talk to Gaara, you need our help in this am I right? And that's also the reason Mai and Aiko is on their way over here."

Naruto grinned widely, "Observant as always Shikamaru, as expected from the #1 genius."

"Nah, what a pain!"

----

Aiko and Mai had already reached the sand village, and was now inside. Mai could see in the way her daughter walked, that she was eager to see what the ninja village offered.

After some time walking down the main street Mai found a shoe store, and then she was in heaven. Aiko not interesting in shoes continued 'til she found to kids on her own age.

The boy got a pineapple due that she thought looked funny, and a girl with sand colored hair. The boy did'nt to anything, just sat there looking at his sister that trained with her kunais.

Aiko, the #1 ninja fan she was. squealed in delight over finding "ninja's" on "real". She jumped on him screaming, "You're a ninja, you're a ninja, that's so cool!"

"Get off me! What a troublesome girl..." he said while shoving her off himself. "Actually we're not ninja's yet, but we're working on it. We're academy student's, right Shikakin?" the other girl said sweetly. Aiko ignored her and jumped on Shikakin again.

_**'WHAT IS **__**SHE DOING?!!! IGNORING **__**ME**__** OF ALL PEOPLE! THAT'S RUDE BITCH!!!!'**_ Kiihana's inner self roared punching at nothing.

"So?! I can't believe I met real ninja's YAY!!!" she shouted while trying to kiss Shikakin that struggled against her. Using his ninja skills he got away from her, and started running for his life. And she was right behind.

----

"So what else have happened home? About Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, you know, the gang?" Shikamaru said changing the subject. Naruto scratched his head while thinking hard, something he weren't good at.

"Nah, Sasuke-teme and Sakura finally married, and Hinata and Kiba got a son not long ago, and for 2years ago Ino's husband Buta got killed on a mission." Shikamaru's eyes darkened, "Yeah, I know about that..."

"She haven't been the same after that episode... And now sh-"

"OTOUSAN!!! Please help me! There is a crazy girl chasing after me, trying to kiss me! Ah, what a pain!" Shikakin ran over to his now confused dad, and hid behind him. Moment later a blond girl with spiky pigtails entered the room.

She scanned the room to see find what she was looking for. "There you are!" she said smiling. Shikakin panicked.

_'What do I do, what do I do!'_ he thought while biting nails. But to his dismay he did'nt get any time to think 'cause she appeared behind him. He screamed running the opposite way.

In the end, they were running around in a circle.

But suddenly she couldn't move. She couldn't move a muscle, and she looked over at him in confusion, to see his hand holding a sign.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, success." Shikakin said in a bored tone. Shikamaru looked over to his son smirking. Oh, he wanted to tease him so badly and say something stupid, like his father used to do with him, but he couldn't.

"Tch, it's troublesome but I can't held it longer..." he said and his hands fell to his hips. She could finally move.

Shikakin walked out the door, and she was about to follow, but stopped, as she felt like she had forgot something, and turned to face the two men.

Her eyes locked on two blue eyes. She got a feeling she had seen them before somewhere, and somehow, they reminded of her own. Then they lose contact and she walked out.

_'That was weird...'_ now she had a lot of question she wanted answered.


	7. The confusing truth

Mai looked over at her extremely troubled daughter. She could tell, from her distant expression that her thoughts were another place, and that usually never happened to her over hyperactive girl. br /

They were at the inn where they stayed, and it was early night. Mai rose from her seat on the pillow and went over to the table to bring with her the tea.

"I was wondering of dad? Why have I never seen him, is he dead or did you fight or something?" Aiko asked out of the blue, shocking her mother.

"Anou...Why do you ask about it now?" she replied still in shock. Aiko turned to look at her with those blue eyes, "I wouldn't bother you about it, and I wanted to wait, till you wanted to tell me," she said fidging with wire to her headphones.

"And today, I saw a man with same blue eyes as mine. It was like seeing myself in the mirror. And then I got a creepy feeling that I should know him somehow. I met him after running chasing Shikakin-kun."

'Oh, so they've met..." she thought while hugging her daughter that curled up under her embrace.

"He's your father."

"He's a..-ni-ninja?" Aiko asked in awe.

Mai grinned, "He's the best!"

"But that's Rokudaime...!" Aiko started.

"Because it's him, baka!"

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH???!!!!!!!!!!!"** she passed out.

--Next morning--

Naruto was in the waiting room watching the clock tick slowly. He yawed and scratched his tired muscles. How long did he have to wait, for a talk with Gaara?

Bored Naruto took some random magazines on the little round table in front of him. -Women magazine, interesting, so he opened it to find all articles about woman clothing and make-up, health and God knows what. He twitched, and threw it on the table, to suddenly eyeing a porn magazine.

"This is more like it..." he chuckled to himself.

"What are you reading, pervert?" someone said, and Naruto accidently fell on the floor, and with the mid up, and his face buried in it. "ouch..." he said looking up at a pair of feet, and followed it up, to see a very amused Gaara.

"Why do you have to be such a pig?" Gaara said smirking. The girl, laughed her ass off. Naruto turned to look at her, and pouted. "Shut up, bubble gum hair!" She stopped.

Gaara gave Naruto a sign, to follow him, and they walked in to his office, and closed the door behind them. Gaara walked over to the desk and sat down, crossing his arms and glared at Naruto.

"What do you want, that's so important?" Naruto nodded. "I want to talk to you about a huge problem."

---

She couldn't believe it. Naruto, her hero and dream, her father...? She knew, that her mother didn't live with her father, about something she didn't quite understand, but she did'nt care, she was happy... But, Naruto, her father...?

Aiko sighed and looked down in her miso soup.

After they ate, in silence, and later, a knock came on the door, and the tall man standing in the door, was no other than-

_"Otousan...?"_


End file.
